Little things
by Bookworm-soul
Summary: Cute little fics, I will add one as often as I can. All Lotr. Please read!
1. Letter

The letter had come three days ago to the woodland realm. Thranduil had read it too many times to count.

he had been so worried. He walked slowly to his desk and picked it up, the edges rough from many handlings. The words inside were more than he thought possible.

 _Ada, I know that it has been long since I last wrote, for that I am truly sorry. The war for the ring is over now, we are staying in Minas Tirith before we return home._

 _I would leave sooner, but I must stay for Aragorn's coronation. I am well, and I will see you again soon._

 _Your son,_

 _Legolas_

Legolas was well, he was returning home. No matter how many times Thranduil read the words, he would still cry every time.

 **this is just a short little fic I hsd in my head today. If you like it please check out my other fic.**

 **I aam a brand new author so please, read and review! Thanks so much for reading it really means a lot!**


	2. Hairbrush

"Gimli!"

It was often that that particular exclamation echoed through the house of Gloin. Gimli was always getting into trouble. This particular day he had stolen his older sister's hairbrush, and she definitely wanted it back.

Gloin looked up at the shout and sighed.

"Tora?"

"Nay not this time husband, today he is your child."

Gloin heaved himself out of his chair with another large sigh.

"got something to say?"

"No Tora"

"Good"

-/-/-

Gimli was currently hiding under his parent's bed. And he had been for the past hour.

He couldn't believe no one had looked yet.

The only downside to this was that now if he _was_ found he would be in even bigger trouble.

His sister's wooden hairbrush was clutched in his right hand as he peered out from under the bed, looking for movement. Booted feet appeared in the room. It was now or never.

He bolted. Dodged his father. Slid around the desk, and barreled straight into his mother's waiting arms.

She glared down at him.

He gave her his best cheeky grin.

"well hello mother!"

 **Thanks so much to Yugiasha96 for reviewing my first chapter! You are so kind! Glad you liked it! Also thanks for reviewing my other fic called unexpected!**

 **I would love to hear from ya'll if you liked it! Please R &R! **

**If you liked it I would love some prompts for new stories if you have them!**

 **Hannon le and Navaer**

 **Bookworm-soul**


	3. Baked

Sméagol hugged his mother one last time before running out the door. He was going to play with his cousin Deagol today.

His birthday was yesterday, he had turned four, and now his mother thought him old enough to walk over on his own.

He fairly flew down the garden path, his feet barely Touching the gravel.

He pounded on the wooden door of his cousin's house scarcely a minute later.

"Sméagol!" His cousin exclaimed. "Come in here, my mama has cookies!"

—/—/—

Deagol's mother could hear the patter of their little feet as they arrived in the kitchen, out of breath.

"Mama, can we have a cookie?" To sets of big toddler eyes stared up at her from under mops of shaggy brown hair.

"Please?"

"How about _after_ you eat your lunch hmm?"

"Alright!" Sméagol exclaimed. "What's for lunch?"

"Well I haven't made it yet! It's barely seven in the morning, go play."

The sound of giggling faded down the hallway.


	4. Horses

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

 **(I forgot disclaimers before. Sorry!)**

"Eowyn!"

Eowyn giggled, her nurse was looking for her.

"Eowyn! Get back here this instant!"

But she didn't want to be found. And when she didn't want to be found she wasn't.

She darted through the corridors of menuseld, hair streaming out behind her.

If you listened you could hear the _pitter patter pitter patter,_ of small feet on the stone.

She was going to the stables, there was lots of horses there, she loved horses. And maybe, if she was fast enough, her cousin Theodred would take her riding.

She burst out of the doors leading to the courtyard. Many of the rohirrim were bustling around, going about their training and repairs. The clink of metal and the tapping of horses hooves rang out loudly in the closed area.

She ran to the stables. Many shouts of complaint followed in her path as she weaved through the men.

"Theodred, Theodred!"

Theodred looked up from saddling his horse and grinned at her.

"Eowyn! Always a pleasure to see you my lady!"

He scooped her up in in his arms.

"Is Ella looking for you little lion?"

Eowyn just smiled.

"I should return you to her you know."

"Please Theo! Take me riding! Please?"

"Alright" he said with a laugh. "We can take a quick ride."

Soon Eowyn was seated up on the horse in front of Theodred. The wind blowing through her hair as they raced across the plains in a swift gallop. Eowyn let out a wild laugh, and she heard Theodred laughing behind her.

It was an hour before they arrived back at the golden hall and Ella was not happy.

"Eowyn, it is not responsible to go running off like that! And you!" She exclaimed rounding on Theodred. "You should not humor her!"

"Alright Ella, I won't take her next time, I'll let her rot until her death being lectured on manners of the court."

Ella scowled.

Eowyn looked up at Theodred.

"Someday I'm going to fight for Rohan just like you! And I want you there with me."

 **Many thanks to my one and only supporter, and amazing writer. Yugiasha96! You're amazing!**

 **Please R &R! I would love the support! **

**Thanks again! Next chapters soon.**

 **Bookworm-soul**


	5. Oak

**This chapter is movie verse. I'm just so mad at this particular event in the movie… curses.**

The remaining galadhrim walked slowly into Lothlorien their steps heavy, as their hearts. Eyes downcast.

The rest of the guard who had stayed behind to protect the city came out to greet them.

One in particular stood still, eyes desperately searching the returned warriors for one he knew. One he did not see.

The throng around them eventually thinned. And the lone elf stood facing the galadhrim, a desperate look on his face.

One of the warriors stepped forward.

"Orophin-"

"Where is a Haldir?"

"Orophin.. I am sorry."

"No"

"Orophin..."

Orophin sank to his knees. This couldn't be happening. Haldir. Not Haldir.

—/—/—

"The galadhrim, the galadhrim have returned."

The whisper followed Rumil as he raced to the center of town. The galadhrim were back! His brother was back!

The scenery blurred past as he ran down the path. Startled elves hurried to move out of the way, barely avoiding being run over. He didn't pay them any heed or notice the sympathetic glances they cast his way.

He burst into the clearing. What he saw froze his heart. No.

Orophin was on his knees in front of a host of warriors, clutching his stomach, like he was going to be sick.

His eyes were closed, tears ran down his face. There was only one reason this could be happening.

Rumil's legs wouldn't move. His heart seemed to stop beating. Haldir. Where was Haldir.

He ran into the clearing.

"Where is Haldir!" He practically yelled, grabbing the shoulders of one of the galadhrim.

"Haldir… he… I'm sorry Rumil."

Rumil stepped back, stumbling.

Soon he was on his knees with Orophin, both their tears mingling together.

—/—/—

Later that night they planted a tree for him. An oak, just as he had always been fascinated with.

On the tree they marked his name. Haldir, marchwarden of Lorien. And underneath wrote.

 _When darkness follows in your tread._

 _And all that had been said is said._

 _You fall back up, you tumble down._

 _When all that has been found is found._

 _And now you lie deep underground._

 _Your spirit gone without a sound._

 _ **Guys, Haldir's death is sooo sad! I hated that part in the movie! Other people don't get me when I cry after Haldir dies in the movie! I needed to create a scene where someone cares!**_

 _ **Ahhhhhhhh!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

 _ **Navaer,**_

 _ **Bookworm-soul**_


	6. Double

**Welcome back! This in no way ties in with Unexpected. Just to let you know**

The sun hadn't yet risen over the hidden valley of Imladris. But it was close. Grey pre-dawn light illuminated the world, and it was by this light that two little hobbits were going about their business. See, they were very hungry, having arrived late last night, and not having time to eat.

Two curly heads peeked around a corner. The kitchens were right ahead.

"Hurry, before the sun rises!"

Two little little bodies skidded through the doorway at the end of the hall.

Merry and Pippin looked up at the shelves of food rising above them with all the glory and majesty of mountain peaks.

Buttery pastries and many different hues of homemade bread covered some of the tiers. While gleaming Vegatables and crisp fruits covered others. They stood there in awe for a moment before Pippin rushed forward and began stuffing his conveniently empty pack full of the delecacies that lined the shelves. Merry wasn't far behind.

They froze when they heard whispered voices in the hallway.

"Come on, we need to hurry!"

"I know I'm coming."

"We need to get food for Estel before the cooks get in here."

"He'll sure be surprised waking up to us."

"I know, but he deserves it. He didn't even wake us up last night."

The voices stopped after that. Merry and Pippin looked at each other, then looked at the door. There was nothing they could do.

Two figures slid into the kitchen and closed the door softly behind them. Only then did they notice Merry and Pippin.

"We won't tell if you don't."

—/—/—

Four figures walked silently down the hallways of the last homely house. Two curly haired hobbits and two identicle dark haired elves. Their target was just ahead, the door to the bedroom of an unexpectung victim, still asleep.

They paused outside the room. The door was open just slightly. One of the elves stepped forward, he looked at his twin who nodded, and slowly pushed the door open just enough to slip inside.

The hobbits, curious as ever, followed them in. The two elves stopped next to the bed sitting near the right hand wall. The occupant wasn't visible under the blanket.

One of them reached a hand out over the middle of the lump that was the sleeping person. He smiled slightly at his brother before poking the middle of the mound rather hard.

The occupant sat up abruptly with a slight groan. The hobbits looked at eachother incredulously, it was Strider. They turned back to the bed were Strider was now yelling.

"YOU ARROGANT LITTLE TWITS! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP AT THIS UNHOLY HOUR!"

The two elves just laughed.

"We're happy to see you too Estel."

 **Thanks again for reading! Please R &R**

 **Bookworm-soul**


	7. Stained

**Disclaimer: don't own**

 **Making this chapter movie verse also. To fit with chapter 5.**

The battle for Helms deep had been long and hard. Many had died during the night.

Anne, daughter of Hilde, walked through the carnage. The blood of the fallen soaked through the soles of her soft boots. She had fought, in the place of her young brother Adam. No one knew. And no one would probably ever know. She was fine with that. As long as her brother still lived.

Her hair hung freely down her back, in russet red. Matching the color of the ground beneath her. She searched the faces. Recognizing those of neighbors and friends. The old had died on that battle field. But also the young. The young with so much life ahead of them. She wished she could have taken the place of them all.

Beside the bodies of the men she knew were the bodies of the elven soldiers who had come to their aid. She did not know why they had come, but all had fallen. Save one. The elf who had come with lord Aragorn.

The party for Isengard would set out tomorrow. She wouldn't be going. But she still wished she could. She wasn't the kind of girl to stand aside and let the men folk

Do all the work.

She wondered why the men wouldn't let the women fight. They would have an army double the size.

The elves let their females fight. She saw many among the dead. There were probably many orphaned children waiting for them to return. But they never would.

Lady Eowyn was right war _would_ make corpses of them all.

She stood there for a minute before she heard a faint voice on the breeze. A song in a strange tongue drifted through the air. The elf was singing. He sat near the body of one of the dead, another elf with blond hair, and a red cloak. She recognized him as the one who had led the war party into helms deep.

She watched for a while. The elf eventually stopped singing. And silence filled the air. But still he sat next to his dead companion. He didn't seem to notice her, but you never know with elves.

Eventually he stood and walked back toward the keep. She stood there for a while longer mourning her own dead.

It was nice to know she wasn't alone in her sorrow.

 **Many thanks to the guest, Butler, for the review! This chapter is for you, if you read it, because you liked 5 the best. And I know I need more drama and sadness. Hope you like this one.**

 **I'll probably write a chapter later about Aragorn falling off the cliff. I know all the sad ones are movie verse. But there seems to be so much more death and sorrow in the movies (wow that sounded bad). So look for more chapters. And if anyone has a suggestion, I'll gladly take it and try to write it.**

 **Also I know, Haldir, again. But I can't get over it!**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Navaer**

 **Bookworm-soul**


	8. starving

**Thanks for coming back!**

The feasting hall in Mirkwood was full with dignitaries from foreign kingdoms of men. The purpose of the feast was known to be based around the Greenwood's trade agreements.

King Thranduil sat at the head of the table, trying desperately to hold the meeting together.

The men demanded more out of him than he could give.

The winter this year had been uncommonly harsh and he struggled to feed his people with the little they had, but they needed supplies.

These men didn't seem willing to lower their prices however.

The arguing and debating lasted long into the night. Thranduil desperately trying to keep a riot from breaking out.

The men didn't seem to care that Mirkwood was starving. They only wanted his money.

A creak of the large wooden doors alerted those in the hall of another presence in the room.

A small golden head peeked around the door.

Thranduil smiled.

"Legolas, tithen pen, what is it."

Legolas slowly opened the door.

He was shaking.

Thranduil stood and walked the length of the room, stooping to scoop the elflings up in his arms.

"What is it tithen las?"

"There's a-a spidew in my room."

Thranduil looked at him, alarmed.

"Legolas." He said, struggling to keep his voice controlled. "How big is the spider?"

"Just little ada, but I'm scawed."

Thranduil smiled.

"That's ok, why don't you stay here with me."

Legolas just nodded.

Thranduil took his seat back at the head of the table with Legolas in his lap.

"You won't mind my son being here?"

None of the dignitaries objected.

But for the rest of the night they seemed a lot more willing to agree. And for the first time in a long time, Legolas went to bed with a full belly.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Bookworm-soul**


	9. cave

**Hi! I'm back! I hope you enjoy this addition to Little Things. If anyone has an idea for a one-shot I could write here, I would love it. Writer's block happens.**

Aragorn was laying on his back in the dark space. Staring up into the darkness, blind to his surroundings. His fingers traced invisible patterns in the dust at his fingertips. He had been here for hours and

It was all * _his*_ fault. That infernal Ellon * _he*_ had landed them here.

Speaking of, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Estel."

He ignored it.

"Aragorn." The voice sounded exasperated now.

Aragorn rolled over. He could see the faint glow of his companion in the dark.

"What?"

Legolas made a face.

"It is not my fault."

"Not your fault?" The pitch of Aragorn's voice heightened on the last word.

" _You_ landed us here and you know it."

Legolas looked incredulous.

"It was not _me._ How in all of Arda would it be _me_?"

"Because it is always you."

"I'll have you know, I never got in trouble before I met you _human."_

Aragorn snorted.

"of course not."

Legolas folded his arms and glared at Aragorn.

"Of course."

Aragorn sat up.

"It _was_ you."

"Well, at least _I_ did not get us stuck in that cave last month."

"I suppose that is true. However, this might be worse."

"...I think you might be right, we got out of the cave, but _no one_ ever leaves ada's dungeons."

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please leave a review on your way out!**

 **Hannon le**

 **Bookworm-soul**


	10. Flower

**Welcome back!**

One of the tower staff dodged to the side of the corridor as a small body blurred past, spilling laundry from her basket.

"Faramir! Slow down love!" She called after the retreating child.

"I need to show father my flower!" The young boy called back to her. She sighed and smiled at his antics. He could really be a handful sometimes.

Faramir vanished into his father's chamber, a small distance down the hallway.

The maid bent down to pick up the laundry from the ground.

Faint voices could be heard from just beyond the heavy oak door.

"Father! Look at my flower! I got it for you."

"I have no use for weeds."

The maid cringed.

"But father. It's a special flower. I looked for a long time to find it."

"As I said before! I have no use for it!"

It was silent for a moment.

"Father?"

"I do not want to hear it Faramir!"

"But-"

"NO!"

There was a crash from behind the closed door before it opened and the young boy was thrown out. Sobbing.

The maid rushed to him and scooped him up off the floor.

"Shhh, love. It will be ok. It will be ok."

Faramir buried his face in her shoulder.

"H-how come father hates me? Wh-why can't I be more like Boromir? Father loves Boromir. Boromir is better than me."

The maid just held him in her arms. Silently holding back her own tears.

 **Thanks for reading! Drop a review!**


	11. Recollection

**Hey! This one shot has been sitting here for months! I thought I'd better post it. :-)**

It was the start of Fall in the shire, the leaves fell gently from the trees spinning down to earth in patterns of gold. They littered the roads and the tops of the hobbit holes, turning the world into a magical place. Young hobbit children ran through the streets with careless abandon. The world had always been good to them.

But among those who remembered the world as it was before Peregrin Took was one of the last.

In the light of the fading day he walked the paths his feet knew as a child, when his heart had been free and his mind unsullied by the things he had seen. The leaves scattered underfoot were a sign of the fading of the world, yet the seasons still changed. Seeming faster than they had before.

The tip of his walking stick hit the cobbles with a muffled thump with each slow step he took, his old and battered body struggling with its own weight. People passed him by in the streets, just another old hobbit he was to them. All who he had known had already left this world, by death or by ship. He remembered their faces, not as they had been before death, but as they had been in youth.

He remembered Frodo, with his determined eyes and Sam with his unwavering loyalty.

He remembered The man, Boromir, slain at the hands of the Uruk Hai on the banks of a river. And Gimli, steadfast and strong, like the stone he so loved.

He remembered Legolas the elf, graceful and honest, and the man named Aragorn or Elessar, though always Strider to him.

He remembered Gandalf, the wizard dressed in grey, who had fallen before the balrog to grant them passage through Moria.

But most of all he remembered his cousin, Merry. His best friend. He remembered his smile and his laugh. His jokes on a quiet evening. He remembered him as a warrior, strong in the face of danger. And as a Teacher as a young Pippin learned the ways of the world.

Yes, he remembered. It was hard not to as the story passed from the world. The more details where lost the more determined he was to hold on. To hold on to the memories. The quiet conversations held around a campfire. The singing of his cousins as they walked along the path. The exact sound of Strider's deep baritone. Many would think that the quest would be one of his worst memories. But it was not. He would never regret the decision he made to set out from Rivendell and turn his feet to the impossible task ahead. No he would never regret. For the rest of his days he would remember.

…..

 **Thanks for reading! You're the best. Drop a review on your way out if you feel so inclined.**

 **-soul**


	12. Fletching

**Hello and welcome back mellyn! This one shot is from the perspective of one of my OCs in "My Lord, My King", spoilers, I guess. She doesn't die. As this story is set far after the point my story has progressed thus far. Anyways, you shouldn't need to have read that story to understand this. As far as I know the only people on this whole site who even know what I'm talking about are JayaAvendel and yugiasha96 You are guys are amazing! Shout out to you and Yugiasha for supporting my every chapter regardless! You two truly deserve all the thanks I can give. It's a blessing to have support in my writing. Guys, They both read one of my stories from a book they'd never read, seriously the best. You all should read Both their stories. Now If you've struggled your way through that extremely lengthy author's note, without further ado, the story.**

—

"Alright penneth, remember what I taught you? Breath penneth." My hands lay over his as he pulls the string back on his very first bow. His hands shake and I give him a reassuring nod. "It's alright tithen pen." He releases. The arrow flies to hit the outside run of the target. He turns and flings his arms around my neck.

"I did it! I did it aunt Iswen. I did it!" His joy is contagious and I soon find myself chuckling at his antics. He seems to remember something and is off like a rocket to the fence surrounding the practice field.

"Nana! Nana! I did it. Did you see?" The queen picks up her elfling and smiled down at him.

"Indeed I did see Legolas. Your aunt is a very good teacher." I stand from where I was kneeling and walk over to the fence.

"You did very well today penneth, someday you will be a fine archer." I turn to the queen. "If you will excuse me my lady, I have some reports to finish." She laughs.

"Iswen, there is no need to call me by titles." I simply smile before taking my leave of the field. The reports would not write themselves.

•••

The fletching of my arrow brushes against my cheek, I breath out. And release. The arrow flies true, splitting down the shaft of the one fired before it. I lower my bow and breath out evenly. Without turning I speak.

"What is it that you have come to say?"

"What do you wish to hear?" I turn. Thranduil leans against the fence, forearms braced against the dark wood. I wish he would leave. I know what he has come to say.

"It is not your fault Iswen."

"How is it not? I am in command, should I not be responsible for what comes of my decisions?" He sighs.

"You had no way of knowing." I am silent. "Thank you." I look up from where my eyes were trained on my boots, surprised. He smiles lightly. "For helping Legolas. I would have thanked you days ago. But alas, I do not often have such freedoms."

"It was my pleasure. He will be a fine archer someday." I walk over to sit, perched on the wooden beams of the fence. Thranduil does not speak. "What troubles you brother?"

"It troubles me that someday he will have the option to make that choice. He will be a warrior Iswen, I can feel it. He has too much of your spirit." I laugh gently.

"You say it as if it is a bad thing. I will watch over him Thranduil. For as long as I can."

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
